InteractionThe Administrative Core has proved effective at managing PPG resources, ensuring regular and fruitful communication with the External and Internal Advisory Committees, and promoting frequent interaction among the Project and Core leaders. Dr. Sharon Leu, Statistical Analysis Plan manager, has managed to develop a culture in which statistical considerations are embedded eariy in the design of PPG related projects. This has led to more robust analyses upon study completion. For the competitive renewal, we have taken advantage of the Center for Biomedical Informatics (CBMI) at UCI. The CBMI was created by the UC Irvine Institute for Clinical and Translational Science three years ago with the mission to ensure that all translational research among UCI investigators was embedded with best-practice clinical research informatics. The CBMI isnow funded in part by the UCI CTSA. As outlined below, the CBMI is committed to working with the PPG in our effort to create a national collaboratory focused on creating a robust network of investigators currently working on the interaction of exercise and chronic disease in children. One of our first projects will be to grid-enable the large data set of normal exercise-testing values in children. These data have been collected as a result of support from the PPG.